Blood & Tears
by tyachan13
Summary: Gelap, Darah & Air mata. Ketika sekelilingku hanya ada kegelapan yang terlihat, merah darah menjadi penghias di antara gelap nya malam. Ketika cairan pekat merah itu menggenang bak lautan hanya air mata yang mampu di keluarkan. / Tenang lah Sayang aku di sisi mu / aku akan selalu bersama mu, selamanya / SASUNARU FANFICTION
1. The Night

_Tes… Tes… Tes…_

Bunyi tetesan seperti air begitu nyaring di tempat kosong ini.

 _Tes… Tes… Tes…_

Tetesannya begitu deras hingga membentuk sebuah genangan. Genangan pekat berwarna darah ada di mana-mana.

 _ **"Tenanglah sayang.. Aku di sisimu"**_

Bisikan halus itu bagai sebuah mantra. Membius bagi yang mendengarnya.

 _Slurp_..

 _ **"Aku akan selalu bersamamu"**_

 _Slurp_..

Lagi, sebuah kalimat penenang terucap begitu halus kala suara berat itu menggema di ruang kosong yang telah di penuhi darah juga mayat.

 _"Tetaplah bersama ku sampai mati"_

Kalimat lain terucap sama lembutnya dengan suara bariton tadi.

 _ **"Yes My Lord"**_

Terucap dengan nada mantap dia, sang suara bariton tadi menjawab dengan penuh kepastian dan kepercayaan tinggi.

Di sana di tempat gelap itu ada 2 orang pemuda. Yang satu berdiri dengan membawa sebilah pedang dan pemuda satu nya memeluk pemuda yang membawa pedang tadi dari belakang sambil pemuda yang memeluk itu menjilati air mata yang nampak meluncur di pipi chubby pemuda yang di peluk.

 _Wush… wush…_

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan helai bulu berwarna hitam melayang di udara.

 _Wush… wush…_

Kepakan sayap hitam membentang luas. Sang sayap yang mengibaskan bulu-bulu nya begitu indah tertimpa cahaya sang rembulan.

 _ **"Aku akan selalu bersama mu, di sisi mu, selama nya"**_

Tepat kalimat itu terucap sayap dari pemuda yang memeluk tadi melingkupi diri nya juga pemuda satu nya yang di panggil _My Lord_ tadi.

Dengan seringai mematikan juga mata merah nya berkilat tajam, sang pemuda memeluk penuh sayang pada pemuda lainnya yang berada di dekapan sang pemuda di belakangnya yang sekaran mencium pucuk helaian surai pirang di depannya.

 _Wush…_

Dalam sekejap mata mereka berdua menghilang. Yang tersisa di sana hanya tumpukan mayat juga genangan darah yang ada di mana-mana.

Sunyi, gelap dan mencekam.

* * *

 **Blood & Tears**

 **by Tyachan13**

 _ **SASUNARU FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik tya dan tya hanya sekedar meminjam nama chara nya dari Masashi Sensei.**_

 _ **Rate : M (No LEMON but for Gore, pembunuhan, pembantaian dan hal-hal sadis lainnya)**_

 _ **Genre : Horror, Mysteri, Gore, Fantasy, Romance,**_

 _ **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Warning : ini ff boys love yang homopobic di larang mendekat! Selain itu ada adegan yang mungkin bisa membuat Minna-tachi tidak napsu makan.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Blood & Tears**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Blezt!_

Kilatan tajam petir membelah sang langit kala itu.

 _Jrez! Jrez!_

Guyuran hujan yang deras menambah kesan menakutkan.

 _Buk! Pak! Buk! Pak!_

"AAAGGGRRR!"

Jerit kesakitan seorang pria nampak mendominasi di dalam rumah. Hujan yang sangat deras mampu meredam bagaimana jeritan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"MINATO!"

Ketika suara melengking seorang perempuan menggema memanggil sang suami tercinta yang menjerit kesakitan.

"Hiks.. Tou-chan, Kaa-chan"

Hanya terdengar isakan pilu dari bocah yang duduk terikat di kursi menyaksikan bagaimana sang ayah tercinta di tusuk menggunakan pedang dan menjerit kesakitan.

 _Buk! Pak! Buk! Pak!_

"MATI KAU BRENGSEK! MATI BERSAMA KELUARGA TERCINTAMU!"

Hantaman demi hantaman bersarang di tubuh laki-laki yang tergeletak penuh dengan luka di atas lantai yang dingin.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ku-kushina, Na-uhuk-ru-uhuk! Uhuk! Kali-"

 _Crash!_

Kalimat yang hendak terucap dengan rasa kesakitan di tubuhnya itu berhenti ketika kepala bersurai pirang milik kepala keluarga Namikaze itu harus terlepas dari tubuh nya kemudian menggelinding tepat ke arah sang istri Kushina yang saat ini kondisi nya juga sama parah nya dengan sang suami.

"MINATOOOO!"

Sekuat tenaga Kushina berteriak pilu. Memanggil, meratapi nasib sang suami yang baru saja menjadi seonggok mayat berlumuran darah dengan kepala yang terlepas dari tubuh nya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Mi-hiks-mina-hiks-to minato"

"Tou-chan~~~"

Nada lirih dengan penuh dengan luka terucap dari bibir mungil seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun yang harus melihat langsung bagaimana san Tou-chan tercinta harus terbunuh secara tragis.

"Dan selanjutnya kau nyonya~~"

Nada sing a song itu mengalun lembut bagai lulaby mimpi buruk yang tidak akan pernah bisa terlupakan. Sang istri yang masih meratapi nasib suami tercinta nya meninggal di bunuh secara tragis membuatnya shock dan lupa akan keadaan sekitar.

"I'm coming~~"

Dengan seringai keji terpampang jelas dari wajah seseorang yang tertutupi hoodie hitam.

"KAA-CHAN AWASSS!"

Teriakan sang anak yang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya membuatnya tersadar dan akan berbalik melihat putra semata wayangnya namun sebelum berbalik-

 _JLEB!_

Sebuah pedang panjang yang masih berlumurkan darah sang suami menusuk tepat ke jantung Kushina membuat wanita itu mengerang kesakitan

"Ugh.. Na-"

 _Sret! Srett!_

Pedang putih berlumuran darah itu mengoyak jantung Kushina. Kanan-kiri memutar, menjabut, menusuk tiada henti pedang itu menusuk tubuh Kushina yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Hiks… hiks… Ka-ka-chan~~ Tou- hiks... Tou-chan"

Tangisan bocah itu sungguh menyahat hati. Melihat bagaimana kedua orang tua yang di sayangi nya meregang nyawa dengan begitu tragis.

Ia hanya seorang bocah polos berumur 7 tahun yang harus melukis kisah masa kecilnya dengan dunia yang di penuhi oleh kasih sayang, kegembiraan, dan cinta. Bukan kegelapan malam yang merenggut orang tua nya. Bukan juga lautan darah yang menggenang di setiap sudut ruangan temaram itu. Bukan juga tangisan pilu yang hanya bisa sang bocah lakukan kala melihat kedua orang tua nya di bunuh di depan mata nya.

"Ah-hah… mereka mati~ ukukukuku"

Gumam bernada sing a song itu mengalun mengerikan. Menggema di seluruh ruangan juga sosok nya yang membelakangi jendela besar dan kilatan petih sebagai latar sosok itu berdiri.

Seakan tersadar dari keadaan sekitarnya sang bocah itu mengalihkan mata shappire nya untuk menatap penuh benci sosok yang berdiri di depan sana.

"Pembunuh"

"Pembunuh"

"Pembunuh"

Bagai sebuah mantra kata _Pembunuh_ terucap dari bibir mungil sang bocah. Menatap penuh kebencian mata biru seindah langit musim panas itu menggelap. Berdiri dari kursi yang selama ini menahannya untuk tidak bergerak sang bocah akhirnya bisa terlepas dari ikatan di tangannya.

Sang pembunuh masih tidak menyadari jikalau sang bocah yang di ikatnya tadi kini terbebas dan berlari menerjangnya sambil membawa pecahan tajam sebuah vas bunga yang terarah pada nya.

 _Drap… drap… drap…_

"MATI KAU PEMBUNUH!"

 _Jleb!_

Teriakan itu mengalihkan sang pelaku dan langsung menatap bocah yang berlari ke arahnya. Karena terkaget sang pelaku tak sadar sang bocah sudah berada di depannya dan menancapkan sebuah potongan vas dan berhasil menancap ke perut sang pembunuh.

"Akh.. Bocah..."

 _PLAKK! BRUKK!_

Tamparan itu begitu keras dan menyakitkan. Hingga membuat tubuh ringkih sang bocah terlempar agak jauh dan tersungkur di lantai.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MELUKAIKU BOCAH TENGIK! KAU FIKIR SIAPA DIRIMU HAH?!"

 _Plakk! Buk! Plakk! Buk!_

Hantaman, pukulan, tamparan bersarang di tubuh mungil itu. Menahan kesakitan hati juga fisik nya sang bocah tetap memandang sang pelaku dengan bola mata kelam nya.

"Pembunuh"

"DIAM!"

"Pembunuh"

"KU BILANG DIAM BOCAH!"

"PEMBUNUH!"

 _PLAK! JLEB!_

"AGGGRRR!"

Teriakan itu sangat nyaring. Bukan berasal dari sang bocah melainkan sang pelaku yang kini menjerit kesakitan karena sebuah pedang menusuk tepat di jantungnya.

Sedang sang bocah kini hanya menampakkan seringai di wajah kecilnya dengan mata biru yang berkilat sadis.

"Ba-gai-mana uhuk-uhuk ra-sa-nya ter-tu-suk pe-dang mu sen- uhuk diri diri heh?"

Dengan berkata tersedak juga wajah yang di penuhi lebam serta darah yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya sang bocah kini memegang gagang pedang yang masih tertancap di jantung sang pelaku sambil menggoyangkannya sama seperti apa yang di lakukan pembunuh itu pada ibu nya.

"Kau bo-cah uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Diamlah Pembunuh. Pembunuh sepertimu sebaiknya diam"

Wajah mungil berkulit tan itu biasa nya di penuhi dengan senyum ceria juga cengiran menggemaskan kini berubah menjadi datar, begitu dingin dan tatapan lautan biru itu begitu bengis.

"Pembunuh"

 _Sret! Jleb!_

"Pembunuh"

 _Sret! Jleb!_

"Pembunuh"

Kalimat pembunuh juga suara pedang yang menggores tubuh juga tusukan pedang menggema di ruang gelap itu.

 _Slash! Ctar!_

Petir menyambar saling bersautan. Hujan yang semakin deras membuat hawa dingin semakin menusuk kulit. Suasana gelap dan mencekam di ruangan itu begitu mengerikan. Hanya suara pedang yang masih saja beradu di atas tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Mencabik, menusuk, mengiris, mengibaskan tebasan hingga mayat itu kini menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Kepala terlepas dari tubuh, kedua lengan tangan dan jari yang penuh sayatan terpotong, isi perut yang berceceran, dan jantung itu sudah tak berupa. Mayat itu begitu mengenaskan. Siapapun yang melihat nya pasti akan muntah dan tak tega.

"Mati"

"Mati"

"Mati"

Lirihan itu masih mengalun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang masih sibuk mencacah kepala itu.

"Ma-"

 _Bruk!_

Sebuah benda terjatuh berada di pojok ruangan. Sebuah tempat lilin terjatuh dan menggelinding tepat di bawah kain gorden seketika titik merah muncul kemudian dengan cepat membakar gorden.

 _Trang!_

Seolah baru tersadar sang bocah melihat kobaran api itu dengan mata yang kosong. Melepaskan genggaman pedang di kedua tangan mungilnya, sang bocah berjalan terseok menuju jasad kedua orang tua nya yang meninggal di malam kelam tanpa bulan.

"Tou-chan~~"

"Kaa-chan~~"

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"Kaa-chan~ Tou-chan~ jang-an hiks hiks ting-galkan Naru~ hiks hiks"

 _Bruk!_

Langkah sang bocah yang terseok juga keadaan tubuh dan sakit kini bocah yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu terjatuh sambil menangisi nasib kematian orang tua nya.

Hawa panas yang berasal dari kobaran api yang melalap bagian rumah itu tak dapat di rasakan oleh Naruto. Tangisan juga isakan dan air mata menjadi lagu pengiring dimana akhir hidupnya akan berakhir.

"Hiks.. Hiks..."

Bola mata biru shappire miliknya begitu menampakkan emosi yang di rasakannya. Sedih, kehilangan, kesakitan, kemarahan, kepiluan, semua menjadi satu.

 _Wush~_

Tiba-tiba sebuah angin berhembus dan menerpa helaian rambut pirangnya yang kini menjadi merah darah karena cipratan darah sang pelaku pembunuhan.

Beberapa helai bulu berwarna hitam melayang terbawa hembusan angin tersebut. Disana tepat di pojok ruangan yang gelap, iris biru Naruto yang sedikit buram karena air mata dapat melihat sebuah mata merah menyala di dalam kegelapan tengah melihat nya dengan penuh minat.

 _Wush~~_

Kedua kali nya angin berhembus dengan kencang mau tak mau Naruto harus memejamkan mata nya untuk menghalau angin yang menerbangkan debu.

 _Hilang_.

"Ugh"

Mata merah itu, seseorang yang tengah menatap Naruto tadi hilang dalam sekejap mata. Naruto yang merasakan sakit si sekujur tubuh mungilnya juga kepala nya yang semakin pusing membuat sang bocah lelah untuk membuka mata nya.

"Tou-chan~ Kaa-chan~ tunggu Naru-"

 _Bruk!_

Tepat ketika tubuh mungil Naruto akan terjatuh menghantam lantai, tubuh ringkih itu lebih dulu terjatuh dalam dekapan seseorang di belakangnya.

 _ **"Sstt! Tidur lah sayang~ tidur yang nyenyak aku akan ada di sisi mu"**_

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar orang itu berbisik lembut di telinga nya.

 _Hangat_

Ketika pelukan yang di dapat Naruto begitu menenangkan juga menghangatkan mau tak mau Naruto menyerah untuk tetap terjaga dan lekas menutup kedua mata nya untuk tidur yang nyenyak karena badannya sakit semua.

Namun, di batas ambang kegelapan yang akan menelan kesadarannya suara itu berucap kembali dengan sangat lembut.

 _ **"Tenanglah sayang.. Aku di sisimu, bersama mu, untuk selama nya"**_

Kemudian kesadaran Naruto menghilang di malam kelam itu.

 _ **END? tbc?**_

* * *

 _ **#Tya's Note**_

 _ **Hahahahahaha menggantung sekali~ Wkwkwkwkwk**_

 _ **Coba, ini ff klo end di sini pada ada yang protes gak sih?**_

 _ **Yang mau di lanjut angkat jempolnya dong~~**_

 _ **Yes~~ kali ini Tya bawa ff baru rate M pertama Tya! Yey! Yey! *letusin confeti**_

 _ **Dan ini juga ff request yang Tya persembahin buat Tiwi Mochan patner in crime dalam hal bantuin Tya denger curhatan buat project ff Tya juga jadi konsultan pemilihan judul ff Tya. Yang kemarin ngasih challenge ke Tya suruh bikinin ff Genre Horor, Mystery, Gore sudah Tya jabanin meski hasilnya menurutku kurang gore sih wkwkwkwk**_

 _ **Untuk Minna-tachi juga jangan lupa yah~**_

 _ **riview yang banyak Minna-tachi kalau entar yang minat banyak akan tya lanjutin~ hohohoh #smirk**_

 _ **Akhir kata, sampai ketemu lagi dengan chap selanjutnya kalau banyak yang request~**_

 _ **Jaa Matane~**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 27 April 2017**_

 _ **©Tyachan13**_

 _ **#Up_ Sidoarjo, 23 Mei 2017**_


	2. Him?

_"Pagi ini warga Konoha di gemparkan tentang penemuan banyak mayat di tempat tua yang terbengkalai tersisa puing-puing bangunan yang di penuhi oleh lautan darah. Bagian tubuh dari mayat-mayat tersebut juga tidak lagi utuh bahkan ada beberapa bagian tubuh yang hilang dan tidak di temukan dimana pun, di duga telah di makan hewan di sekitar bangunan Tua. Sekarang pihak polisi telah melakukan olah TKP untuk mencari jejak sang pelaku pembantaian yang mungkin tertinggal"_

Sebuah siaran berita tentang berita pembantaian di sebuah tempat bangunan tua dan tidak terpakai terdengar nyaring di ruangan yang remang-remang tersebut.

Letak Televisi yang berada paling pojok tempat tersebut menggema di kesunyian yang mengerikan. Gorden yang menutupi jendela tersikap dengan hembusan angin yang masuk.

"Eugh.."

"Ssstttt... tidur lah lagi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mu bangun"

Sebuah suara dalam dan dingin menggema. Di sana di sebuah kursi sofa single yang nyaman ada 2 orang duduk. Tidak bukan 2 orang tapi hanya 1 orang yang duduk sambil memangku 1 orang lainnya yang tertidur dengan nyenyak berada di dekapan orang tersebut.

"Dingin..."

 _Puk! Puk! Puk!_

Sebuah tepukan kecil menepuk punggung seseorang yang bergetar kedinginan yang sedang berada di pangkuannya.

"Tou-chan~ Kaa-chan~"

Rintihan pilu yang berasal dari bibir mungil pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu begitu menyayat hati yang mendengarnya.

 _"Tenanglah sayang~ aku disini, bersama mu, selama nya ada di samping mu"_

Seperti sebuah mantra, kalimat tersebut terucap dengan sangat lembut dari suara berat tadi. Berbeda dengan yang tadi suara berat itu kini berucap dengan sangat lembut. Sambil sesekali mengusap lembut helaian rambut pemuda lain yang berada di pangkuannya, sang pemuda yang kini menatap lurus kedepan ke layar televisi tabung yang masih menyala dan cahaya nya menyinari sebuah kamar yang gelap.

 _"Kasus pembunuhan dan pembantaian yang di lakukan pelaku ini begitu kejam dan bisa di katakan pelaku tersebut di kategorikan dalam golongan psycopat parah yang di katakan para ahli nya jika menilik dari perlakuannya terhadap sang korban. Dan bukan hanya sekali kejadian ini terjadi, dahulu juga ada sebuah keluarga yang pembantainnya sama dengan kejadian ini. Banyak yang berspekulasi apakah pelaku nya sama dengan yang membunuh satu keluarga di beberapa tahun silam? Atau kah pelaku lainnya? Yang jelas saat ini para polisi bekerja keras untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Dan sekilas-"_

 _Lap!_

Satu-satu nya cahaya yang berasal dari layar televisi yang menyinari kamar tersebut telah lenyap. Yang tersisa kini hanya sebuah hembusan angin yang bertiup melaluin celah jendela yang terbuka.

Sinar sang surya nampaknya enggan menunjukkan cahaya nya. Sedang sang awan kelabu kini menghiasi langit yang harus nya berwarna biru. Nampaknya pagi yang harus nya di sambut dengan menikmati cahaya sang surya harus tergantikan oleh rintikan hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi.

Di sana di antara gelap nya kamar tersebut ada sebuah mata merah yang menyala di kegelapan.

 _Splash.. Splash.._

Seperti bunyi kepakan sayap yang terbuka terdengar di dalam gelapnya kamar.

 _Wush.._

Dan sang angin yang nampaknya juga masih ingin menambah kesan dingin di pagi yang kelam ini sekali lagi memasuki kamar gelap tersebut seoalah ikut meramaikan keadaan kamar yang senyap.

Namun diantara hembusan angin yang bercampur dengan air hujan juga terdapat banyak bulu yang berterbangan terbawa angin.

"Aku akan selalu bersama dengan mu sayang. Di saat lalu, sekarang maupun masa depan"

 _Wush.._

Setelahnya bulu hitam sehitam tinta itu berjatuhan.

 **Blood & Tears**

 **by Tyachan13**

 _ **SASUNARU FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik tya dan tya hanya sekedar meminjam nama chara nya dari Masashi Sensei.**_

 _ **Rate : M (No LEMON but for Gore, pembunuhan, pembantaian dan hal-hal sadis lainnya)**_

 _ **Genre : Horror, Mysteri, Gore, Fantasy, Romance,**_

 _ **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Warning : ini ff boys love yang homopobic di larang mendekat! Selain itu ada adegan yang mungkin bisa membuat Minna-tachi tidak napsu makan.**_

 **Blood & Tears**

 _Tit.. Tit.._

Bunyi suara mesin pendeteksi jantung menggema di ruangan serba putih tersebut.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"Pagi, apa kabarmu adik kecil? Sehat? Merasa baikan?"

"..."

Sebuah pertanyaan terucap dari seorang perempuan yang seorang suster tersebut. Namun pertanyaan itu hanya di jawab oleh kesunyian dan keheningan ruangan putih tersebut.

 _Tit.. Tit.._

Ah yah, bukan kesunyian tanpa jawaban tapi sebuah bunyi mesin yang menjawab pertanyaan sang suster.

"Pagi ini sangat cerah adik kecil kuharap kau segera membuka mata mu ne adik kecil"

Berkata dengan sangat lembut sang suster menatap sendu tubuh mungil seorang bocah 7 tahun yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian pembantaian sadis yang terjadi di kediaman Namikaze dan berakhir dengan kebakaran rumah besar itu. Seluruh penghuni rumah itu di temukan telah kehilangan nyawa kecuali sang putra semata wayang pasangan Namikaze yang di temukan dalam keadaan yang kritis di tengah kobaran api yang melalap habis rumahnya.

Sang bocah ditemukan pingsan di samping jasad kedua orang tua nya yang tidak utuh. Selain itu tidak jauh dari sang pemilik rumah terdapat mayat seorang laki-laki yang tidak dalam keadaan utuh juga. Kepala yang sudah terlepas dari tubuh, kedua tangan dan kaki yang tak lagi menyatu selain itu organ dalam laki-laki terbut juga sudah keluar sungguh mengenaskan apalagi dengan kebakaran yang terjadi menghanguskan tubuh yang sudah terpotong-potong tersebut.

Mengerikan.

Namun lebih mengerikan lagi ketika potongan tubuh itu ikut terbakar bersama amukan si jago merah. Para polisi dan pihak lainnya yang menangani kasus pembunuhan juga pembantaian di rumah Namikaze tersebut merasa keheranan pasalnya hampir seluruh rumah ikut terbakar di lalap si jago merah tapi kenapa jasad tuan dan nyonya Namikaze tidak ikut terbakar? Dan yang lebih tidak masuk akal putra semata wayang Namikaze yakni, Namikaze Naruto di temukan dalam keadaan bermandikan darah di kubangan darah kedua orang tua nya dan diri nya tidak ikut terbakar. Seperti ada sebuah lingkar pembatas di sekeliling jasad kedua orang tua Naruto juga Naruto sendiri.

Sungguh tragis nasib bocah Namikaze itu. Ketika usia nya hanya 7 tahun harus hidup sebatang kara tapi tidak hanya itu, ketika harta kedua orang tua nya lenyap diri nya juga harus melihat bagaimana kedua orang tua nya meninggal secara tragis di depan kedua mata polos nya.

Tiada sanak saudara yang bisa di mintai tolong untuk menjaga si bocah pirang. Jangankan menjaga ketika diri nya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ketika nanti mata bocah itu terbuka pun tiada orang yang bisa menjadi wali nya kelak.

"Nah adik kecil pemeriksaannya telah selesai semoga kau lekas sadar yah"

Menatap sekali lagi dengan mata penuh kesenduan Shizune, nama suster itu terlihat begitu menyayangkan hidup seorang anak kecil yang tragis.

 _Sret! Sret!_

"Jaa nee"

Sambil mengusap surai pirang sang bocah yang masih dengan setia menyembunyikan bola mata indah nya Shizune beranjak pergi dari kamar sang bocah berada.

.

 _ **Blood & Tears**_

.

Semilir angin sore kala itu begitu menyejukkan apalagi ketika menikmati nya di taman rumah sakit yang begitu indah. Langit yang kini berwarna jingga kekuning an menandakan bahwa tugas sang mentari akan di gantikan oleh sang rembulan.

 _Tit.. Tit.._

Yah, suara mesin pendeteksi jantung itu masihlah sama. Mengisi irama keheningan di kamar sang bocah Namikaze yang masih setia menutup kelopak mata tannya.

 _Tit.. Tit.._

 _Wush~~_

Angin malam berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka sedikit menerbangkan gorden berwarna putih tulang di sisi atas ranjang.

 _Tik.. Tik.. Tik.._

Detik jam juga menjadi salah satu pengiring musik selain suara mesin. Sang dokter juga suster telah kembali lagi untuk mengecek apakah sang bocah telah sadar. Namun tampaknya mereka harus bersabar bahwa sang bocah masih bersedia bersembunyi di dunia mimpi indahnya.

 _Teng! Teng!_

Jam telah menunjukkan jam 12 malam. Ketika sinar sang rembulan bercahaya begitu indah, jemari mungil bocah yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu bergerak.

Satu, dua

Jari telunjuk bergerak diikuti jari tengah. Mata tertutup itu juga bergerak ke kanan dan kiri bersiap untuk menyambut dunia.

Remang-remang yang terlihat pertama kali di netra biru nya. Mengobservasi tempatnya berada kini, sang bocah mencoba mengingat kejadian terakhir kali nya ketika dia akan menutup mata nya.

 _Wush..._

Lagi, angin bertiup dan menerbangkan gorden di atas nya samar-samar netra biru miliknya melihat sebuah bayangan seseorang di pojok kegelapan yang tak tersinari sinar rembulan itu.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Langkahnya begitu halus menggema di ruangan senyap itu.

 _Wush..._

Seolah memberi kesan mysterius angin itu kembali bermain bersama gorden putih itu.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Ketika sepenuhnya netra biru milik sang bocah melihat dengan jelas, saat itu lah sang sosok itu berhenti tepat diantara garis antara kegelapan dan cahaya. Dari sosok itu Naruto melihat mata merah menyala memandangnya penuh arti. Dengan sebuah senyum seringai sosok itu bagai menyambut Naruto yang telah tersadar.

 _Wush..._

Dan ketika angin berhembus untuk kesekian kali nya Naruto hanya dapat mendengar samar kalimat yang terucap dari sosok itu.

 _ **"Okaerinasai My Lord"**_

Dan setelahnya iris mata biru milik Naruto kembali bersembunyi di balik kulit tan itu.

 _ **To be continue**_

 _ **#Tya's Note**_

 _ **Hai hai hai~~~**_  
 _ **Tya dalam mood yang bagus hari ini~ jadi tya bakalan bagi2 SasuNaru yang manis-manis di setelah di Falling tadi**_ __

 _ **Harap suka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak~**_ __

 _ **Jaa nee~**_ __

 _ **Sidoarjo, 15 Mei 2017**_

 _ **©Tyachan13**_

 _ **#Up 5 Agustus 2017**_


	3. Revenge

_Dak! Dak! Dak!_

"EEMMHHH!"

 _Dak! Dak! Dak!_

"EEMMHHH!"

Terlihat di tengah ruangan seperti sebuah gudang tua ada seorang gadis yang meronta diatas kursi dengan badan terikat juga mulut tersumpal juga mata yang tertutup kain.

 _Ceklek_

 _Kriet_

"EEMMHHH!"

"Ck kau terlalu berisik"

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"EEMMHHH!"

Pintu gudang itu terbuka masuklah seseorang dan langsung menghampiri gadis yang terikat tadi.

 _Sret!_

"LEPASKAN AKU! TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!"

"Ck berisik kau jalang"

Seorang yang masuk tadi adalah seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dan berhoodie yang menutupi kepala nya. Langsung menuju ke tempat gadis yang terikat dan membuka sumpalan di mulutnya tapi mata nya di biarkan tertutup.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"SIAPA KAU?! DAN APA MAU MU?!"

"Siapa aku? Dan mau ku? Kurasa aku tidak berkepentingan menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang sebentar lagi akan _**ma-ti"**_

Nada sing a song yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda itu membuat sang korban mengigil ketakutan. Pasalnya meskipun suara itu terkesan lembut dan jernih tapi tak menampik bahwa itu seperti nyanyian kematian.

 _Sret_

"Akh!"

"Oh astaga! Maaf pisau kecilku ini ternyata amat nakal hinga melukai pipi mulus mu"

 _Sret_

"Ishh!"

Meskipun perkataan maaf itu terucap nyata nya benda pipih dingin yang menggores pipi gadis itu mengucur darah segar. Sedang sang gadis hanya bisa merintih kesakitan ketika pisau kecil itu membelai pipi nya.

 _Sret_ tarik!

"AAAKHH!"

Ketika rasa perih yang di derita nya tak kunjung menghilang rambut panjang sang gadis di tarik dengan keras keatas dan menyebabkan sang gadis berteriak.

"Heh, ketika di tarik saja kau sudah berteriak heboh, dasar jalang"

Tarik!

Ketika intensitas tarikan semakin bertambah kuat dan menyebabkan beberapa helai rambut sang gadis tercabut secara paksa dan itu membuat rintihan sang gadis terdengar.

"Hiks.. Hi-hiks ampun.. Le-lepaskan~ sakit hi-ks hiks"

"Ck! Membosankan. Bagaimana jika kita ganti saja permainannya?"

"Hiks.. Hiks"

"Dengan ini"

 _Splash! Splash!_

"Kalau dengan ini pasti kau suka nanti. Hehehe"

 _Splash! Splash!_

Suara berdesing sebuah tali nampak membelah udara dan berakhir dengan suara keras menghantam lantai. Sang gadis sudah ketakutan setengah mati hanya dengan mendengarnya saja.

"Baiklah~ kita mulai"

Dengan kalimat itu terucap dari pemuda itu seketika sabetan tali mengenai badan sang gadis yang duduk ketakutan di kursi.

 _SPLASH!_

"AAAAGGRRRRR!"

 _SPLASH!_

"AAAAGGRRRRR!"

"Hahahahahaha menyenangkan bukan? Ku kira kau juga perlu merasakan bagaimana rasa nya ketika cambuk ini mencium kulit mu"

 _SPLASH!_

 _SPLASH!_

Cambukan itu terus berlanjut hingga darah bercucuran dari tubuh sang gadis. Pakaiannya sudah tak berupa, sobek sana-sini.

"Hah, ternyata ini juga membosankan apa lebih baik kau kubebaskan saja yah?"

"Hiks hiks sa-sakit"

"Baiklah baiklah akan aku bebaskan"

 _Tap.. Tap.._

 _Sret!_

"Hi-hiks hiks"

Rintihan gadis itu masih saja terdengar. Sang pemuda berjalan ke arah gadis itu dan membuka kain yang menutup mata nya. Dan ketika mata sang gadis terbebas ia terbelalak kaget atas siapa pelaku yang telah menculik dan menyiksanya.

"KA-KAU?"

"Yeah ini aku kau kira siapa lagi?"

Berkata dengan seringai kejamnya sang pemuda menatap remeh gadis di depannya yang mengeluarkan ekspresi shock.

"A-ah~ karena kau telah mengetahui siapa aku akan tidak serukan nanti jika ketahuan aku pelakunya? Maka aku akan mencongkel mata indahmu itu biar kau tidak bisa melihat dunia lagi. Kukuku"

Berjalan mendekati sang gadis sambil membawa pisau lipatnya sang pemuda menyeringai kejam. Sedang sang gadis sendiri berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

 _Duk! Duk! Duk!_

"Owh owh owh tenanglah~ jangan banyak bergerak nanti luka mu tambah parah"

"MO-MONSTER! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Dikala sang pemuda melangkah mendekat sang gadis masih saja sempat mencaci nya.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Ketika langkah kaki itu berhenti dan sang pemuda bersiap untuk menusukkan pisau nya ke mata sang gadis, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Ikatan di tangan nya terlepas dan secara spontan sang gadis mendorong pemuda itu hingga terjatuh di lantai gudang dan sang gadis melarikan diri.

 _BRRUUKK!_

"Ishh… _hoya hoya_ rupa nya talinya terlepas dan dia kabur"

Terjatuh dengan posisi hampir terlentang si pemuda hanya mencemooh dan mendesis meruntuki kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Lari lah lari sejauh yang kau bisa jalang, karena kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dariku"

Mata itu. Mata biru yang harus nya jernih dan menenangkan kini terselimuti kegelapan yang pekat. Mencoba berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya pemuda itu menuju pintu dan mengejar sang gadis yang berlari kabur dari nya.

 _Drap.. Drap.._

"Hiks hi-hiks"

 _Drap.. Drap.._

Sang gadis berlari tertatih di sepanjang koridor. Diantara dera tubuhnya yang menjerit sakit akan luka bekas sayatan dan juga cambukan membuat sang gadis kepayahan.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Dibelakang sana langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang koridor yang sepi.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Langkah itu semakin berbunyi nyaring tatkala kesunyian malam menambah kesan mencekam.

 _Drap.. Drap.._

 _Brukk!_

Langkah sang gadis sudah terhenti ketika kaki nya berteriak kesakitan akibat cambukan tadi.

 _Tring.. Tring.._

Bunyi gesekan besi menambah variasi langkah yang menggema.

"Am-pun.. To-tolong jangan bunuh a-aku"

"..."

Suara gadis tadi merintih dengan kesakitan. Kini sang gadis terpojok di antara tembok dengan pemuda yang menghampiri nya dengan membawa sebilah pedang.

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"Am-ampuni hiks-a-aku-hiks-ampun"

"Ampun? Mengampuni mu setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku? Huh! Kau becanda? Setelah membuatku harus menerima segala hal menyakitkan di sekujur tubuhku kau meminta ampun? Dasar jalang"

 _Sret! Thrust!_

"AAGGGGRRRRR!"

"Hanya goresan kecil begitu kau berteriak nyaring begitu?"

 _Sret!_

"AAAAGGGRRRR! SAKIT!"

"Huh mengelikan"

 _Thrust!_

"Mati"

 _Thrust!_

"Mati"

 _Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!_

"AAAAGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!"

"Mati kau Jalang!"

 _Thrust!_

 _Sret!_ Pedang itu terangkat dan mengibaskan darah yang melumuri pedang itu.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Seorang pemuda lain datang.

"Ckckck apa tidak berlebihan? Kau membuat wajah gadis cantik ini penuh sayatan? Kan sangat sayang"

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

Pemuda yang menjadi pelaku penyiksaan gadis tadi menanggapi perkataan pemuda lainnya yang menghampiri nya tadi dengan nada dingin datar.

"Ah, tidak hanya saja jarang sekali kau berbuat seperti ini pada seorang gadis"

"Apa ada masalah denganmu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja-

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Itu membuat wajah manismu harus tertutupi darah kotor jalang menjijikkan itu"

Sang pemuda yang datang tadi, menghampiri pemuda lainnya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mayat gadis yang di bunuh nya. Meneliti raut wajah sang pelaku pembunuhan yang kini telah terekspose seluruhnya, bagaimana wajah tan itu terkena cipratan darah, ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu datar dan terkesan bengis, juga mata biru itu penuh kekosongan membuat sang sosok pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu menyeringai.

 _Sluurrpp..._

"Bahkan rasa nya pun menjijikkan daripada kotoran anjing sekalipun"

 _Sluurrpp.._

"Meskipun kau bilang menjijikkan kenapa terus menjilatinya bagai kau menginginkannya?"

"Ara, bukan aku menyukainya aku hanya tidak suka darah kotor jalang itu menutupi wajah manismu"

 _Slurrpp.._

"Kalau kau bisa mengingat dengan jelas bahwa aku ini PE-MU-DA bukan perempuan Brengsek"

"Yeah, pemuda manis-KU"

 _Slurrpp..._

"Apa kau sudah selesai ayo kita pulang aku sudah lelah"

 _"Yes, My Lord"_

 _Srett.. Hup.._

Sebuah sayap terkembang kokoh di antara gelapnya koridor sepi itu.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Selangkah, dua langkah itu menggema.

 _Wush.._

Kemudian hilang tertelan hembusan angin malam yang membawa helai kelam bulu hitam.

 **Blood & Tears**

 **by** _ **Tyachan13**_

 _ **SASUNARU FANFICTION**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik tya dan tya hanya sekedar meminjam nama chara nya dari Masashi Sensei.**_

 _ **Rate : M (No LEMON but for Gore, pembunuhan, pembantaian dan hal-hal sadis lainnya)**_

 _ **Genre : Horror, Mysteri, Gore, Fantasy, Romance,**_

 _ **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**_

 _ **Warning : ini ff boys love yang homopobic di larang mendekat! Selain itu ada adegan yang mungkin bisa membuat Minna-tachi tidak napsu makan.**_

 _ **Blood & Tears **_

3 minggu pasca Naruto pingsan akibat kasus pembantaian keluarga nya kini bocah berumur 7 tahun kini telah bangun dari tidur panjang nya. Meskipun keadaannya cukup di khawatirkan karena mental nya yang belum siap menerima kejadian mengenaskan itu sang dokter masih melakukan terapi psikis pada nya.

Dan hampir 1 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Naruto yang sudah di nyatakan sembuh meski harus tetap menjalani perawatan terpaksa tinggal di panti asuhan karena ia tidak memiliki sanak-saudara yang dapat di bebani dengan hidup Naruto.

Kejadian itu rupa nya membuat Naruto yang dulu sosok periang, ceria, hyperaktif penebar senyum dan kebahagiaan menjadi sosok yang pendiam, dingin, tak murah senyum. Jangankan untuk senyum menanggapi orang lain saja rasa nya tak diindahkan. Naruto yang sekarang telah menjadi sosok lain.

.  
.

 **Blood & Tears **

.  
.

Suatu hari, Naruto yang sekarang tinggal di panti asuhan tidak pulang dan itu mengkhawatirkan. Ketika harus nya sore hari Naruto sudah tiba di panti hingga pukul 7 malam tak kunjung pulang. Sang pengasuh panti jelas risau dan mencoba mencari nya di sekitar sekolahnya, taman yang mungkin di kunjungi si pirang namun tak jua di temukan keberadaannya.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

"Oh adik manis kau mau kemana?"

Sebuah pertanyaan mengalun dari salah seorang laki-laki dewasa di tengah jalan sepi bersama dua laki-laki lainnya. Sontak saja menghentikan langkah kaki bocah yang acara berjalannya di hadang tiga orang dewasa yang dandanannya seperti preman.

"Minggir"

"Owh.. Owh.. Dingin sekali kau adik kecil. Kemana sopan santunmu terhadap orang yang lebih tua?"

Laki-laki kedua menjawab jawaban dingin sang bocah dengan nada main-main sedang sang bocah sendiri masih menampakkan raut wajah datar.

"Sampah"

"A-apa?"

"Sampah seperti kalian menjauhlah dari ku sebelum aku membakar kalian bersama tumpukan sampah busuk lainnya"

"A- DASAR BOCAH TENGIK! KALIAN BERDUA TANGKAP BOCAH KURANG AJAR ITU!"

"Ya!"

 _Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

 _Sret grep!_

"Tidak melawan heh?"

Setelah mengatai ketiga preman tadi sang bocah yang nyata nya kini terperangkap oleh tubuh besar kedua orang yang memegangi nya hanya diam tak berontak dan itu semakin membuat para preman itu leluasa memberi nya pelajaran.

 _BRUUKK!_

Mendorong tubuh kecil sang bocah ke lantai dingin nan kotor para preman itu menyeret sang bocah ke bangunan tak terpakai yang berada di sudut kota.

"Sampah! Apa hanya ini yang bisa kalian perbuat? Menculik seorang bocah dan menyiksa nya? Pengecut"

"DIAM! Kau bocah tengik diam lah"

 _Plak!_

"Kekeke sampah yang berani main tangan"

"DIAM!"

 _Plak! Plak! Buk!_

"Oiy! B-bos jangan menyiksa nya lagi nanti dia bisa mati"

 _Plak! Plak! Buk!_

"Iya bos hentikan"

"DIAM KALIAN!"

 _Plak! Plak! Buk!_

Salah seorang yang di panggil bos oleh dua orang lainnya tadi rupa nya merasa tidak terima karena di ejek oleh sang bocah dengan sampah dan melampiaskannya dengan menampar, memukul dan mengumpat sang bocah yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya sedang dua orang bawahannya tadi mencoba menasehati sang bos atas perbuatannya yang bisa membuat bocah itu mati.

 _Plak! Plak! Buk!_

"Hahahaha dengan begini kau bisa menutup mulut mu itu bocah"

Tertawa puas sang bos kini memandang angkuh jasad sang bocah yang tidak bergerak dengan bermandikan darah. Surai pirang nya itu sudah lepek karena darah. Di sekujur tubuh nya sudah penuh dengan lebam sungguh mengenas kan.

"B-bos d-dia tidak bergerak"

"Dia mati"

Kedua orang pengikutnya jelas bergetar ketakutan karena bos mereka telah membunuh seorang bocah sedang sang bos hanya menyeringai senang melihat bocah kurang ajar itu mati.

"Sudahlah bocah kurang ajar itu pantas mendapatkannya sekarang kita pergi"

"B-baik/b-baik"

 _Tap.. Tap.. Ta-_

"Kekekekeke"

"..."

"Sam-pah"

JLEB!

"AAAGGGRRRRR!"

"A-pa B-BOS/BOS!"

"Kalian juga berisik Sam-pah"

 _Buk! Buk!_

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berbalik tapi terdengar suara kekehan yang sangat keji. Belum sempat tiga orang dewasa itu berbalik sang bos dari mereka sudah di tusuk dari belakang oleh sebuah besi panjang menembus jantung nya. Kedua anak buah nya jelas shock dan kaget mendapati bos nya tertusuk. Menjerit memanggil bos nya namun kedua nya sudah jatuh di atas lantai kotor nan dingin dengan kepala mengucur darah akibat pukulan besi panjang juga.

"Cih, sampah seperti kalian cepat membusuk sana bersama para cacing"

 _Trust! Trust!_

Besi panjang lancip itu terus menusuk ke daging lunak yang kini telah menjadi mayat. Jantung, perut, kepala semua penuh tusukan dan darah terus mengucur dengan bebas.

 _Trust! Trust!_

Kegiatannya masih sama yakni menusuk ketiga jasad yang mulai mendingin. Dua jasad lainnya masih tidak begitu parah hanya kepala nya saja yang sedikit berlubang juga perut nya tapi jasad satu nya begitu mengenaskan hingga rasa nya tak dapat di kenali.

 _Sret!_

 _Prang!_

Suara besi beradu dengan tumpukan besi lainnya begitu nyaring di bangunan kosong itu. Sang sosok pembunuh atau kita bisa lihat sang bocah mencoba berdiri di atas kedua kaki nya dengan gemetar dan memulai langkah sempoyongannya.

"Hah.. Hah.."

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Berjalan mengambil tas nya yang terjatuh tadi sang bocah melewati begitu saja ketiga mayat yang tergenang darah sambil mengambil langkah terseret.

 _Tap.. Tap.._

Melangkahkan kaki mungilnya keluar dari bangunan sambil berjalan tak tentu arah sesekali merasakan bagaimana nyeri sakit di tubuh nya sang bocah yang bernama Naruto itu melangkah dengan sekujur tubuh bermandikan darah.

 _Wush.._

Di temani hembusan angin malam langkah kaki Naruto berpacu dengan terseok tak tentu arah.

Berjalan, berjalan, berjalan

Entah kemana kaki nya akan membawa nya asal nanti diri nya bisa menemukan tempat yang damai untuknya tidur guna menghilangkan rasa sakit di tubuh nya.

 **TBC**

 _ **#Tya's Note**_

 _ **Er~ rasa nya terlalu membosankan di chap ini?**_ __

 _ **Btw Tya mencoba membuat scene gore yang tidak hanya tebas menebas sesuai masukan dari teman. Semoga tidak membosankNote**_  
 _ **Dan lagi Tya mau nanya, sebetulnya Minna-tachi mengerti alur cerita ini gak? Yah kayak paragraf sebelum tulisan judul, disclaimer, dll itu adalah masa sekarang dan setelahnya itu kejadian masa lalu atau bisa di bilang kejadian yang terjadi begitu~**_

 _ **Bingungin yah? Ah, pokoknya nanti kalau ada yang gak paham boleh tanya di kotak riview.**_

 _ **Sore jaa matane~**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 5 Agustus 2017**_

 _ **©Tyachan13**_


End file.
